You Gotta Repeat That Booth
by BoNeS-FaN91
Summary: What if Booth had the chance to tell Brennan how much he loved her without the fear of screwing it up? He could have as many chances to start his day over and over again to win her heart.


**You Gotta Repeat That Booth**

Summary: What if Booth had the chance to tell Brennan how much he loved her without the fear of screwing it up? He could have as many chances to start his day over and over again to win her heart.

Disclaimer: I still do not own a thing. :(

A/N: I was watching Groundhog Day and decided to write this story, hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. :P

Chapter 1

The silhouette of Seeley Booth rose and fell as he gently snored in his deep slumber. The only light source available came straight from the moon, which hugged his form creating many imaginable valleys that some women would have loved to explore and as the moon caught its reflection on the shiny surfaces of his room, it excitedly bounced from corner to corner, creating a rainbow of magnificent glow to dance on the walls. As he rolled over with a sigh, he murmured her name and continued to snore. He was a tired man, a good man; many knew, however, he was also a brokenhearted man. Every day he wished he had the courage to jump out of bed and reveal his feelings for the scientist that he desperately loved, but every time he saw her in the morning, the muscles on his heart tightened, his mouth dried up and his stomach flipped nervously. How could he tell her? What if she rejected him as a potential lover and stopped helping the FBI? He couldn't jeopardize it all. Nevertheless, each morning he gulped his coffee and smiled at her hoping that one day she'd feel the same or at least acknowledge him as a man in love.

"Bones," he whispered once more before his eyes suddenly opened with alertness as the surface beneath him begun to shake viciously. "What the…" he looked around him and saw the little ornaments on his walls dancing to an uneven rhythm before dropping to the ground to a complete stop as if life had been drained from it. Pushing the light covers from his body, he jumped from the mattress and ran to the door as the ground underneath his feet increased its shaking force. A louder shatter echoed on his ears, he turned to see its damages and before he knew what had occurred the corner of the shelf fell this time successfully hitting him on the head with a force so strong, it knocked him out. Then out of the azure, every object in his room came to a rapid stop and the peculiar quake vanished.

"**Good Morning Washington D.C!" **came a cheery voice,** "it's time to get out of bed and begin the working day. We have good news though, it is officially the first day of summer and you all know what that means…"**

Booth's eyes fluttered open as the familiar voice of the radio broadcaster filled his radio's speakers. His left cheek was glued to the wooden floor with a small pool of droll beside his open mouth. Booth groaned and pushed his body from the floor where he had fallen during the quake. Once he stood up, he groaned once more when he felt the cut on his forehead stinging, "Damn it." He growled and reached for his first aid draw to take care of the cut, "Argh…gotta take a shower or I'll be late for Bones. She might be hurt."

An hour later, as his SUV rolled through the streets of D.C. he glanced at all corners and frown. Nothing exposed the area to the vicious earthquake he had experienced. Something felt wrong to him. How could it be? He decided to turn the radio of his car on and tuned into the news channel. No mentions of the earthquake were broadcasted; _maybe they were taking a break_ he thought.

The car came to a stop in front of his partner's apartment and he looked at the building. He was utterly confused then he saw his smiling partner walking towards him. Looking at her for any traits of discomfort, he breathed out in relief, she looked fine.

"Good Morning Booth," she smiled and rolled the seatbelt over her shoulders, "What happened to you?" she asked when she saw the cut on his forehead.

"I fell. When the earthquake happened my damn stuff attacked me."

She stared at him for a few seconds then her brow frowned, "Umm…what earthquake?"

"Very funny Bones. Don't tell me you got hit on the head too."

"No really Booth. I don't know what you are talking about. No earthquake took place here in D.C. last night."

"Yes it did. My whole damn apartment shook! How do you think I got this on my forehead?" he pointed to his injury.

She shrugged, "Many things could have injured you Booth. Were you drinking last night?" she asked and moved closer to him to smell his breath.

He moved away from her and shook his head, as he drove, "No. I'm telling you Bones. An earthquake did…"

She sighed, "Don't you think it would be all over the news?" she interrupted him, "maybe you should talk to Sweets."

"You don't believe in psychology, yet you're sending me to our shrink?"

"Clearly you are suffering from some strange fictional pattern where you've conjured up some natural disaster that didn't occur and Sweets might be able to structure an appropriate evalu…"

"Woah, stop there Bones! My brain has turned into mush already and I am not going to Sweets. I know what happened Bones. I'll take you to my apartment and you'll see the damage,"

"Not at this moment. I do not wish to be late for work."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Fine." She repeated.

The rest of the morning was a blur to Booth as he asked every employee of the FBI if they had felt an earthquake and each one had said no. Some laughed. Hacker had knocked on his door and stated that there had been some complaints from staff that an agent was either drunk or on drugs. He warned Booth that he couldn't have federal agents conjuring up earthquakes. People would start talking and he couldn't have that. Booth had kept his mouth shut and nodded and for the rest of that morning he humbly went through a dozen reports. As the afternoon came, Booth got a call from Cam asking him to come to the lab as she had news to support an investigation the FBI might have been required to help Booth was taking but Cam only really trusted Booth with the new information she had found. She knew others would take all the glory. He told her he'd be there and left his office.

As he walked up to the security entrance the guard greeted Booth, "Hey Buddy. What happened to you?" the beer-bellied man asked.

"I fell when the earthquake happened."

"When was that? I didn't feel a thing."

Booth walked inside after his pass had been cleared, "never mind".

Cam asked him the same questions and after telling her the truth, she smiled at him and told him to take it easy with the liquor. He felt like screaming as he was laughed at by another person who didn't believe him.

"**Good Morning Washington D.C!" **came a cheery voice,** "it's time to get out of bed and begin the working day. We have good news though, it is officially the first day of summer and you all know what that means…"**

Once again, Booth found himself laying on the cold floor with his cheek pressed to the floorboard, the same broadcaster from the previous day made its usual announcement. _Déjà-vu_ he thought and groaned at the sting coming from his forehead. The broken glass from the ornaments was scattered all around the floor and just like the previous day, he drove to Brennan's apartment. He still checked the building. Still turned on the radio for the news. He was sure that the earthquake was real. He told Brennan; once again, she thought he was intoxicated and didn't remember the previous day. His co-workers laughed. Hacker warned him, then Cam rang him. It was as if someone had placed his day on rewind. As expected, the new information Cam got was the same as the day before and allowed him to make the arrest himself.

He was as confused as ever that night when he returned home. He looked in the mirror and saw the wound on his head. It was real. Everything was real. This couldn't be a strange dream. Just couldn't. That night he went to bed with an empty bottle of bourbon. Unplugged his radio and closed his eyes…

Then as the morning came, the same voice broke through the silence with its broadcast. Booth groaned loudly with irritation. He reached for his phone to look at the date. It should have been the 23rd of June. "Oh god. I'm going crazy. Oh god…" he mumbled and walked to the bathroom to get ready. As he made coffee he saw the full bottle of bourbon sitting on the side, but unlike the other days, he grabbed his phone and dialed Brennan's number. The sound of her husky voice answered the phone, "Bones. I'm sorry, but I can't pick you up today. I have some matters to deal with," he said.

An hour later, he was knocking on Dr Sweets office with a force. "Agent Booth. You're here." The surprised young man said from behind him. "Just got here myself. What happened to your head?" Sweet smiled and told him to go in. After Booth was sitting on the sofa that was provided, the young psychologist grabbed a note pad and waited for the agent to speak.

"Sweet's I think I'm going nuts," Booth blurred.

"What makes you say that Agent Booth?"

"I keep repeating my day over and over and over again!"

Sweet's glanced at him with confusion, "come again."

"I said, I think I'm going insane. I've lived this day twice already! Its June 23rd!"

"Have you been drinking?" Sweets asked.

Booth shook his head, "NO! There was an earthquake. I got hit. I fell and now I can't move forward! I don't know why. I don't know how. But I do know that Cam has found a hidden message inside a victims tongue. I know who the murder is and I know that later on the day Daisy will be fired from the Jefferasonian _again_ for talking too much." Booth took a deep breath and looked at the psychologist who had an open mouth.

Sweets took a while to compose his words, "Ah, man. You're totally yankin' my chains. Who set you up?"

"Oh forget it!" Booth stood up and turned to leave.

That same day Sweets rang Booth in astonishment, "everything you told me was true! Daisy was fired. The tongue held the answer and…Oh my god. How…why…" he paused, " I need to record this".

"Go ahead you won't have it tomorrow," Booth murmured with a wave of the hand.

"Maybe this is a test from….god knows. I'd take advantage of it Agent Booth. Do all the things you'd never do. Take risks, chances. You're a lucky man. This must have happened for a reason. Find out what."

_Take chances? Bones was my chance, the only thing I've not had the balls to do anything about, maybe I should get up and do something. Win her heart. I'd waste all my time on earth just to be with her even for just a day. Maybe that's my reason. To have the chance to tell Bones I love her without freaking her out. The right way. If I get it wrong. I'll try all over again. This is great! _He beamed as went back to his work.

A/N: I wrote this ages ago but never really posted it. I don't know why. Let me know if you like it by placing me on alert, or reviewing. =D Thanks 


End file.
